1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latching device, which is used for retaining a daughter board such as a memory card in an electrical connector to complete an electrical connection between the daughter board and a mother board.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional latching device for retaining a daughter board in a card edge connector, includes an insulating base member, a latching member attached on a front face of the base member and a grounding member attached on a rear face of base member, both of which is retained on the base member through bolts. The grounding member includes a slender bridge portion and a pair of retaining portions extending from two opposite ends of the bridge portion and a pair of solder portions. The retaining portions are inserted into and retained in corresponding slots defined in the rear face of the base member. The grounding member might be abutting against the rear face loosely, especially in a high type base member.